Modesto hipòcrita
by KellenHakuen
Summary: El cariño que se tenían podía ser voluntario, mutuo y pasional, pero jamás sería catalogado como limpio. Es sucio, y porque es sucio es que a Todamatsu le fascinaba. (KaraTodo)


Hey, no tengo internet el tiempo libre me embarga en vacaciones, no me puedo quejar, además el KaraTodo también me ha ganado de una parte de sus créditos.

Advertencias

1\. Temàtica de incesto, aunque eso es muy manido dentro de las telarañas del universo de Osomatsu-san, no está de más que en este drabble cabe el incesto y la homosexualidad relativa al OsoChoro

2\. El universo de Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador.

3\. ¿Quizá O.C? Traté de pegarme a las personalidades de los personajes, pero puedo cometer mis discrepancias.

4\. Disfruta de la lectura si te ha llamado la atención.

* * *

Modesto hipócrita

By KellenHakuen

* * *

 ** _Su mundo estaba podrido._**

Él estaba roto, Todomatsu estaba roto.

 _¿Sus valores y buenas acciones dónde quedaban?_

Éstas le golpearon con malicia en su cara y le dieron la espalda, a pesar de todo eso, él no estaba intoxicado por el remordimiento. Él no tenía la culpa, por qué no se arrepentía de haber pisoteado el lazo de hermandad entre ellos, nunca lo haría, ¿cómo hacerlo? Si cada noche, Karamatsu caía presa de su telaraña oscura y él podía embriagarse con su aroma, cruzando más allá de ese absurdo amor fraternal, amando a Karamatsu cómo no sabía hacerlo con nadie más.

Todo había cambiado, todo lo puro que pudo ser Todomatsu pereció ante las ominosas garras de lo perverso y la inobservancia. Su relación es eso, pero no podían definirlo como algo más, cometieron un delicioso error. Karamatsu fue ingenuo al creer podían estar bien, Todomatsu fue hipócrita al prometerle algo vacío; Siempre estarían juntos.

Todo se torció en absurdas situaciones guiadas por un anhelo corrompido por la lujuria, se entregaron enamorados, pero culminaron temerosos del mañana.

Todo este embrollo incoó por medio de un beso; Uno que llevaba en su entresijo pedazos rotos de su cordura.

Karamatsu lo había besado con rastros de inocencia esa tarde en su casa, Todomatsu decidió corresponderle. Entonces, el amor emergió imponente sobre ambos y despertó los sentimientos que estaban ocultos desde sus entrañas, ese beso fue el inicio de una relación verdadera, dónde Todomatsu es real y Karamatsu podía ser imperfecto.

 _Una real imperfección llena de falsedades_

Todomatsu sabía que ante la sociedad él estaba bien, estaba en lo correcto y él podía vivir sin que la consciencia estuviera malbaratándole con impaciencia, él podía congeniar con armonía por qué no estaba mal, ya que él era un impuro mentiroso.

Un impuro mentiroso que había convencido a su hermano de seguir en el pecaminoso camino.

Entre los hilos del destino Karamatsu es sentenciado a Todomatsu. Una vida envuelta entre pasiones desbordantes que se disipaban ante lo prohibido. Ambos podrían entregarse a su amor mentiroso, incontrolable y jugar que éste era ingenuo. Porqué ambos tenían pleno conocimiento de ellos y no les importaba, el cariño que se tenían podía ser voluntario, mutuo y pasional, pero jamás sería catalogado como limpio.

Es sucio, y porque es sucio es que a Todamatsu le fascinaba.

Podrían volverse unos modestos hipócritas. Le mentirían al mundo, no tenían ninguna contra en ello, fingirían amar a otra persona, vivirían de acuerdo a las normas de la moral, pero, en las noches volverían a encontrarse y se devorarían con al alma. Sus cuerpos pertenecerían a alguien más, pero el amor, ese es otro término, ese miraría más allá y nunca podrían engañarlo. El amor sería sólo de aquella persona que en las noches se tatúa con fuerza en la piel del otro.

Las marcas del destino no habían sido más sucias y viles.

Y a Todomatsu no le importaba pasar toda la eternidad atado a tu hermano ya que eso es mucho más placentero que inmoral.

 **Notas finales de la autora**

No sé, en mi perversa mente Todomatsu a diferencia de Ichimatsu no le molestaría fingir tener una relación normal, pero en las noches ser parte de su hermano :c Ay, quizá sea yo la enferma. En fin, gracias por leer c: Eso amerita un enorme abrazo psicológico y un beso en la nalga.


End file.
